What The Future Holds
by Yami Trekkie
Summary: Is the future really set in stone?...or can O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 help change it for the better?
1. Ancient Prophecies And New Beginnings

Okay first off this is not my story, this belongs to a friend of mine and she asked me to put it up here (she's too shy to do it herself).

She doesn't own SG-1 or any of it's characters and neither do I. We just happen to write fanfiction about the shows we love. 

Rated PG-13 for…you know I'm not really sure, she says just in case so I'll go with that.

Enjoy her fic, did I happen to mention that this is her first fic? No? Well be kind!

=^=

"Colonel, wait up" Sam shouted as she approached him on her way back to her lab.

"What can I do for you Major" he asked

"Nothing Sir, I just wanted to see how you were, I mean with this been your last day on duty" she said trying to avoid the subject that she had just brought to attention.

"You know Carter you can say the word….I promise not to court-martial you for it" Jack said

"Say what Sir" Sam asked

"Retire" Jack said a little sarcastically

"Oh that" she replied

"And to answer that question, I'm looking forward to it, no more saving the world on a daily basis, just me, some very large open spaces and maybe, just maybe a little lake with some fish in it" he said

"So you're really going then Sir" she replied a little disappointed

"Yes Carter I'm leaving in tomorrow its goodbye U.S.A hello England, why...you're not going to miss me are you Sam?" he asked noticing the look of disappointment on her face.

"No Sir, its just this place won't be the same anymore. I mean with you retiring, Daniel..." at this point Jack interrupted her.

"Things change Major" he replied

"Have you seen Jonas around anywhere I haven't seen him around since he brought back those ancient texts that Thor gave him to read on our last mission" he asked

"He's in the lab Sir" she replied

"Still with the books?" he asked

"Yes Sir" she replied

"You know you two really should get out more its not healthy being stuck indoors all day" he said as Sam continued back to her lab and he turned to follow her.

They entered the lab to find Jonas a sleep at the desk he had been working from.

"How long has he been reading this stuff for Carter" Jack asked

"Don't know Sir, he came in here about six hours ago" she replied

"For crying out loud doesn't he ever sleep, like the rest of us?" Jack said

Instructing Sam not to make a sound Jack slowly approached the desk where Jonas sat bending over slightly to whisper 

"Wakey, wakey rise and shine Jonas" his voice raising slightly with each word until he was almost shouting.

"Colonel" Jonas said sleepily

"Are we required on a mission?" he asked

"Take it easy Jonas we're not due to go off world for the next forty eight hours" Sam replied.

"Yeah I was just wondering where you had been hiding since our little visit to see the Asgard Carter said that you...." Jack was stopped from finishing his sentence by an outburst of excitement at his mention of the Asgard.

"What...What did I do?" Jack replied puzzled by Jonas' reaction

Jonas rummaged around the desk with all the books he had been using over the past few hours, finally stopping when he found what he wanted 

"That's it" he said

"What is it?" Jack asked still puzzle by what he said that could have got him so excited

"Sorry Colonel, it's just those ancient texts that the Asgard gave us to try and make sense of" he replied.

"What about them?" Sam asked

"I've managed to translate one of them" he replied

"I take it that's a good thing then?" Jack asked

"Well it depends which way you look at it Colonel" Jonas replied

"What's it say Jonas?" Sam asked

"Well as far as I understand it it's a reference to a turn of events in about two hundred and fifty years from now that not only concerns the Asgard but every planet affected by demon like creatures who are worshiped like gods" Jonas said

"OK I'm guessing the Goa'uld on that one" Jack said

"Anyway the text makes a reference to some things that happen for this to take place" Jonas continued.

"Which are?" Sam asked

"The text makes reference to two warriors not from the Asgard home world, they have a child, that child will bring about the fall in power the 'demon' creatures have, but this will come at a price, a death."

"That's it?" Jack asked

"There is information on what the first sign of this changing event is but that's it Colonel yes" Jonas replied

"Good" Jack replied

"Why Colonel?" Sam asked

"No reason except did I mention I had a headache, Jonas there is going to go get some sleep now before I make it an order and well you Carter...."

"I've got work to do here Sir" Sam replied

"Of course you do" Jack replied in his usual sarcastic tone

"OK Jonas sleep now no arguments, Sam have fun as I know you always do, you will tear yourself away to come to the little retirement party Teal'c planned for me right?" Jack asked as he was about to leave the room with Jonas just in front of him.

"Sure Sir" Sam replied

"And Carter" Jack said

"Sir" Sam replied

"Loose the Sir, in less than three hours I'm not your CO anymore" he replied

"Yes Sir" Sam replied with a small but visible grin on her face

"Its Jack" he replied

"What is?" Sam replied starting to relax in the company of her Commanding Officer for the first time in a very long time she noticed as the pair spent more time talking that he was finally letting the old Jack, the one that she had come to know over the past few years back to the surface a little which he'd buried inside him somewhere ever since what happened to Daniel.

"My name, Jack that's my name'' he replied

"Oh OK Sir" she replied playfully

"Go on, just say it once that's all" Jack said

"Say what Sir?" Sam replied

Jack gave her the look that said he wasn't going anywhere till she gave in and said what he wanted her to so she played along with the conversation a little more.

"Oh you mean Jack" she replied

This was met by Jack looking up at the ceiling, clenching his fists and letting out a 

"Yes, Thank You" which was met by a very large smile from Sam.

"About nine o'clock, my place then" Jack continued

"OK its a date Jack" Sam said still in the mood to play on the atmosphere in the room between them some more.

"Really?" Jack said picking up on this a little

"Right I'll leave you to do what ever you need to do, see ya later Sam and while your coming to the party tonight see if your Dad wants to come, it will be nice for you two to catch up a little" Jack said

"He's still on that mission the Tok'ra sent him on a month ago, he knows about tonight already if he's back into time he said he'll drop by sometime" Sam replied

"Ah OK good" Jack replied

"I'm going to check in on Teal'c now, so don't work to hard Major and I'll see you tonight if not before" Jack said before exciting the lab.

=^=

At least her chapters are longer than mine eh. You'll have to wait a while to find out what happens…I already know!

Let her know what you think okay. R & R.


	2. Leaving Party

The second chapter, we still don't own SG-1 or any of it's characters and we're still writing fics about the shows we love. The lack of reviews means nothing! 

P.S. Long chapter…make sure you go to the loo beforehand! 

=^=

"Jake glad to see you made it" Jack said inviting Jacob Carter to come inside and enjoy the party.

"Have you seen Sam on your way over here?" Jack asked

"I haven't spoke to her since I got back" Jacob replied

"Oh" Jack replied

"Why isn't she here already?" Jacob asked

"No, she's almost an hour late" Jack replied

"I wouldn't worry Jack she'll get here" Jacob said although he was a little concerned, it was unlike his daughter to be late for an event no matter what the occasion.

"Want a beer?" Jack asked

"Sure, why not" Jacob said

The party continued for over thirty minutes more with still no sign of Sam and now no sign of the guest of honour, after a short search by Jacob he eventually found Jack sitting on the roof of his house looking though his telescope.

"Sam made it here yet?" Jack asked sensing the presence behind him

"Not yet, I'm sure she's on her way though" Jacob replied

Walking closer to where Jack sat picking a beer up from where they were stood, he selected a chair to move into position and sat down beside him.

"What the hell are you doing Jack?" he asked bluntly

"Excuse me" Jack replied unsure as to why the question was been asked

"All this retirement business, moving to England" Jacob replied

"Retiring, I've had enough, it's time to quit" Jack said

"Now there's the problem" Jacob replied

"What problem?" Jack replied

"Forgive me if I'm wrong on this one Jack, but from where I'm sitting you're running away" Jacob continued

"From what?" Jack asked

"From yourself" he replied

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked

"You blame yourself for what happened to Daniel right?" Jacob asked

"We loose people all the time Daniel was no different" Jack replied

"Answer the question Jack" Jacob said firmly

"Yes or No"

"Alright, you want an answer, yes, happy now? " he replied

"So why the retirement, I mean you've lost people under your command before, why is this different, more to the point why move to England when everyone who cares for you is here? Jacob asked

"Life goes on without me" Jack replied

"Jack you, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel were all part of a team 'a family' if you like, you're not the only one still dealing with what happened.

"I know Sam keeps trying to do this we should talk about what happened stuff on me" Jack replied

"Maybe she's right" Jacob said standing to stretch his legs a little

"Jack let me ask you something" Jacob continued

"If you had been there do you really think you could've stopped Daniel?" Jacob asked

"I guess not, why? Jack asked

"I had the chance to help him, he wanted to move on, it was his choice not yours to make"

"And" Jack said not sure what the whole point of the conversation was

"My point is, you helped him become the man we knew, the one that would sacrifice himself to save millions of people including SG-1 without putting his own life first. That is an exceptional thing for someone his age to be willing to do, and I don't think given another chance anyone would have changed his mind" Jacob continued

"That's my point right there, he was too young, he had his whole life in front of him, he should have got married had a few kids you know. I mean I've lived my life, had a family once. He never had a chance at that, I took that away from him the minute I went back to Abydos" Jack replied

"Jack moving to England isn't going to solve anything" Jacob replied

"Sam and Teal'c can have a life for starters" Jack replied 

"I won't sit back and watch them die, because of me, they mean to much to me" Jack continued

"Jack I know we don't always see eye to eye on things but I trust you more than you know, you bring Sam back home safe every mission you go on even if you do get into trouble first and I'm grateful for that. So I'm going to ask you to do something for me call it because of Daniel or whatever you want" Jacob said

"What's that?" Jack asked

"The regs aren't in the way now, so before you go off to England tomorrow, talk to Sam, 

"Tell her how you feel, if you don't now you might never get another chance and regret it for the rest of your life" he replied

"How I feel about what?" Jack asked

"Oh come on Jack, you don't need to play stupid with me, I know, I've known for along time there is more than just the work colleague stuff between you two" Jacob replied

"Oh that" Jack said

"You both try hard to hide it because of the regulations, but anyone who knows you at all can see there is more to your relationship than just SG-1 if you get what I mean." Jacob said

"I guess" Jack replied

"Just think about it Jack do in your heart what you think is right now and not what is right just to try and prevent stuff that may never happen " Jacob said as he walked away and headed back into the house.

Jack stood up and walked over to the roof edge a little to get a good view of the surrounding area, reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a small blue square box, he opened it to reveal a gold ring with three small square diamonds in its centre.

"Hey Jack, my Dad said I'd find you up here so...." a voice said approaching Jack's position.

He recognised the voice straight away and slid the box back into his pocket undetected before turning to face her 

"So let's go and join the party then" Jack said trying to finish her sentence for her.

"Wait, there's something you need to know in case I don't get another chance" Sam said

"OK, what's up?" Jack asked

She stood looking at him for a minute, without saying a word

"What is it Sam?" he asked

"Don't get on the plane tomorrow, I know you don't really want to" she replied

"Why?" he asked

"England's not the place for you, you know that" she replied

"Oh here we go, your Dad's got to you to hasn't he?" he said

"This has nothing to do with my Dad, this is about you, you can get a later plane if you have to, just spend sometime thinking about this, go fishing whatever you need to..." she was interrupted by Jack

"Sam listen to me, I've thought about this everyday since what happened to Daniel, believe me this is the best thing for everyone all round"

"What if you had another choice?" she asked

"What's that?" he replied

"Well you could..." 

"Are you two coming to join the party anytime tonight" Cassie asked

"In a minute Cassie" Jack replied

"OK well I'll see you later then" she said returning inside

Getting back to what Sam was trying to say he replied 

"So where were we"

Sam smiled a little.

"What?" Jack asked

"Nothing" Sam replied

"What did I do?" he asked

"It's just, its going to be strange not having you around, that's all" she replied

"Why? I mean, its not like SG-1 can't go on without me, you're in command now Sam and I'm sure you'll do a better job than what I ever did" he said.

"Glad you think so" Sam replied

"Hey, I'm Jack O'Neill remember, I know all there is to know" he said sarcastically

"Yeah right, whatever you say" Sam replied

"Seriously" Jack replied with the look in his eye that always told her that he was enjoying this way too much.

"You know I wouldn't have recommend you to take command if I didn't think you were up to it Sam, look your way smarter than I'll ever be, Teal'c trusts you more than he'll ever tell you and well someone has to keep Jonas in check right?

"Yeah, I guess" Sam replied 

"I just wish" she continued before stopping herself mid sentence

"What?" Jack asked

"It doesn't matter" she replied

"Yes it does now what's wrong Sam you haven't been yourself since you came up here" Jack asked in concern for his friend.

"I guess I'm just missing Daniel that's all and with this today it's a lot to deal with" she explained

"Sam now your making it sound like when I get on the plane tomorrow, I'm not gonna come back" he replied

"Well its true isn't it, I mean come on Jack I've known you long enough to know that in normal situations you would never consider retiring, not now, and moving to England just isn't your style" she said

Jack walked over to where she stood and gave her a hug 

"I'll come back I promise, I just need time, that's all" he wanted what he told her to be true but Sam was right he wouldn't be back.

"Now come on are we joining this party tonight or not?" Sam asked

"If you want although I was kind of hoping we could skip it, you know I'm not much of a party person" Jack replied

"And let you miss all the fun, no chance your going to that party supposing I have to drag you in there myself" Sam replied

"Is that a threat?" Jack asked

"Might be" she said

"Well in that case, who am I to argue with Major Sam Carter, lead the way" he said

"Oh and just so you know, I've been given the job of making sure you have a good time tonight" Sam said as they entered the house with music playing very loudly, so much so that Jack didn't hear what she said.

"What?" Jack shouted

"You're going to have fun tonight, if it's the last thing you do" she shouted back

"Oh I'm having fun already" Jack replied

"Now are you going to dance with me tonight or what? Sam asked

"Dance me?, no I don't dance, I'm really bad at it, trust me I don't dance" he replied

"OK but sometime tonight I'll get you to do it, I don't loose a bet that easy" she replied

"What bet?" Jack asked

"Its nothing" Sam said

"What is it?" he asked

"I bet Teal'c fifty dollars that I could get you to dance" she replied

"Fifty dollars" Jack said

"Yeah" Sam said shamefully

"Well in that case, Samantha Carter would you do me the honour of having the next dance with me?" he asked, the look in his face let Sam know that he was planning something.

"If you're sure" Sam said

"Your kidding right, I would miss the chance to see the look on Teal'c's face when he sees he's lost" Jack replied almost like a little boy playing a prank on his best friend.

"Good point" she replied

"Come on, you want me to have fun right?" he asked

"OK, OK you win" she replied

=^=

Like? Hate? Only one way to know for sure really isn't there…Read and review! 


	3. Slow Dance

Okay she really appreciates all the reviews she got, you'll also be pleased to know we are going to co-create a SG-1 / Star Trek: Voyager crossover! Humour if everything goes well and our muses help us. Anyway she doesn't own SG-1 so enjoy the fic! 

=^=

The two friends danced for almost an hour together Jack wanted to make it clear to Teal'c that he'd lost the bet he had with Sam, but actually although he would never admit it he was having fun just spending time laughing and joking about things with her. Something he found hard to do in the past because he was the commanding officer of SG-1 his team and his family. 

The music track changed and Teal'c spoke over a microphone, 

"I wasn't planning on doing this since I know O'Neill doesn't like this stuff but a party wouldn't be a party without something like this and well O'Neill I hope you like it" Teal'c said raising his eyebrow a little keeping a watchful eye on Jack's activity.

"What's that supposed to mean Teal'c?" Jack asked

The music started to play, it was one of those slow moving songs

"Ah crap I think I need to go I see DJ Teal'c over there" Jack said

"Leave it Jack. He's only playing you up a little, you know Teal'c" Sam replied putting her arms around his neck again.

"Your right there's plenty of time for that later" he replied resting his arms around her waist again

__

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

Its hard to find relief and people can be so cold

When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend your broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

"So when does your plane leave tomorrow?" Sam asked

"Can we talk about that later Sam?" Jack asked

"OK" Sam replied resting her head on his shoulder

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught in a one way street

With the monsters in your head

When hopes and dreams are far away and

You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend your broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

"Sam, listen, I want you to do something for me"

"What?" she asked

"Close your eyes" he replied

"You're joking right? Why?" she asked

"Just do it for me. Please" he said

Because there has always been heartache and pain

and when its over you'll breathe again

You'll breathe again

Sam did as he asked. Jack stood looking at her for a minute or so, it almost seemed a lifetime but he didn't care.

"Do you trust me?" he asked

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart

"Always" she replied

__

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend your broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend your broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

He took her hand and started to guide her though the crowd

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Just keep your eyes closed, you'll see" he replied

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend your broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

__

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend your broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Sam didn't know where he was taking her or why for that matter but it was away from the party in any case because the music was getting more and more distant.

He placed her hands on a solid cold metal object 

"We're going to go climbing for a little, but I'm right behind you so everything will be fine" he said

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked

"Not yet, soon" he replied

He guided her feet into the correct position and instructed her as to where to place her hands after every move, while he followed close behind her.

"Almost there, after this step there's a bit of a ledge to step over" he said

Jack made sure that she was sat down safely before climbing down again to get something

Sam heard him returning, 

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Open your eyes and see" Jack replied

She did as he requested, to find herself sat back on the roof of his house and to find him stood in front of her holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Surprise" he said

"You went though all that just to get me to come out here again" she said

"Yeah" he replied

"You could have just asked" she replied

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked

"I thought you were enjoying the party" she said

"I was, but parties just aren't my thing, give me this any day of the week" he replied

"The roof of your house, the moon and stars, that's it?" she asked

"Pretty much, although it depends on the company too" he replied

"Are you going to open that?" she asked

"Sure" he replied

He handed her the glasses before opening the bottle and pouring it, he placed the bottle on the ground before sitting down next to her being handed one of the glasses 

"Thanks" he said

"A toast" he continued 

"What for" she replied

"Oh I don't know, how about friendship and no matter what the future holds, the direction our lives take from this point onwards, we will always be tied together because of it" he said

"I'll drink to that" she replied

"To the future and friendship then" he said raising his glass

"The future and friendship" she said raising her glass to his

The two friends just sat talking together for what seemed like the longest time they had ever done so in the none co-workers sense since the day they first met, mostly about stuff from their past or to some degree about Daniel to.

"Here's a question for you" she said

"What would that be Sam?" he asked

"In all the years we've been at the SGC all the stuff we've seen or done is there anything you regret not been able to change?" she asked

Jack was about to reply to the question, but quickly changed his answer he didn't want to complicated what he was doing in just a few hours if he could help it, 

"Not really" he replied

"What's that meant to mean?" Sam asked as she filled her glass again

Jack searched for some sort of distraction to avoid his answer to that question and the music from inside the house provided just that

"Come on" he said taking her hand and standing up

"Jack what are you doing?" she asked

"Come on you want me to dance don't you?" he asked

"What here, now?" she asked

"Why not" he asked taking her glass from her and putting it down where it wouldn't be spilt

"I thought you didn't dance" she replied

"One night only, last chance thing you know" he replied

"OK" she said

__

Looking at the pages of my life

Faded memories of me and you

Mistakes you know I've made a few

I took some shots and fell from time to time

Baby, you were there to pull me through

We've been around that block a time or two

"Sam do something for me while I'm away" he said

"What's that?" she asked

"Get a life" he replied

__

I'm gonna lay it on the line

Ask me how we've come this far

The answers written in my eyes

Every time I look at you, baby I see something new

That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more

I don't wanna sleep tonight. dreamin's just a waste of time

When I look back at what my life's been comin' to

I'm all about lovin' you

"What I mean is just don't spend all your time at the SGC OK, go out have fun do stuff that makes you happy" he said quickly defining what he's last sentence was meant to mean

"All that is fun to me" she replied

"Really, so going to who knows where messing with who knows what, after all we've seen, all that's happened over the last few years, you don't want something new?" he asked

I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues

Baby, we've been to hell and back again 

Through it all your always

My best friend

For all the words I didn't say 

And all the things I didn't do

Tonight I'm gonna find a way

"Not even the chance to come fishing with me when I'm in the area?" he asked

__

"Ask me that one day when you come back, you never know" she replied

__

Every time I look at you, baby I see something new

That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more

I don't wanna sleep tonight. dreamin's just a waste of time

When I look back at what my life's been comin' to

I'm all about lovin' you

"Just don't go leaving all that important life stuff to the last minute, you might regret it later that's all, other people can do the save the world job just as good as we did" he said

"So your really not going to miss it then?" she asked

"Sure, I mean not so much the job, but SG-1. Teal'c well there isn't much you can say about him but I'll miss the big guy, and well Jonas I like him more than I thought possible, you know he just annoyingly grows on you the more time you spend with him kind of a bit like Daniel" he replied

You can take this world away

You're everything I am

Just read the lines upon my face

I'm all about lovin' you

Every time I look at you, baby I see something new

That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more

I don't wanna sleep tonight. dreamin's just a waste of time

When I look back at what my life's been comin' to

I'm all about lovin' you

"Oh and the one called Carter, now she is the one I'll really miss, with all her technobabble stuff" he continued to try and get her attention again noticing that she seemed a little distant

"Sorry" she replied

"Doesn't matter, something on your mind?" he asked

"No, it's just it's going to be weird not having you around to talk to or to bug me when I'm working that's all" she replied

"Call me"

"When?" she asked

"Anytime, day or night doesn't matter, you want someone to bug you I'm your man, I'll always be there" he said

"Rejoin SG-1 then" she said

"Can't do that" he replied releasing himself from her hold

"Why?" she asked 

"I mean come on you made the decision to finish, quit, retire whatever you call it so its not that hard"

"We've been though this Sam, don't make things harder than they are just enjoy tonight" he replied

"I'm not about to let you walk away from this, not cause of Daniel I'll have to join you then to if that's the case" she replied

"You'd be better off if you did" he replied

"Oh do me a favour, cut the hard solider crap. In a few hours you'll be on that plane and if its really what you want then go right ahead right now I don't really care, but you know all that talk of regrets, there is one thing I regret never having the chance to do" she said

"What's that?" he asked

"This" Sam replied stepping closer to him again placing her arms around his neck and lowering his face closer to hers she gently placed a kiss on his lips

"Sam, tomorrow" he replied pulling away from her a little shocked at her actions 

"Doesn't matter, tonight is right here now, tomorrow is well just that" she replied

"I can't stay you know that I need to work things out" Jack replied

"I know, I just...." she was stopped by a kiss from the man that stood before her

"I lied you know" Jack replied

"Oh"

"I do have one regret" he said

"What's that?" she asked

"Not having done this sooner" he replied

=^=

Read, review let her know what ya think okies. 


	4. New Arrival

Another update!!! Remember this isn't my ficlet, this belongs to my friend and we don't own SG-1 or the characters!

=^=

Jack stepped out of the elevator, what was it with people today he wondered, he'd been away for a few months and everyone was acting all wired around him.

Jacob was heading towards him, maybe he knew what was going on around here and why he couldn't seem to find Sam anyway. Although come to think of it there was something up with Jacob too, Jack couldn't put his finger on it but there was just something different about him.

"Hey Jake I'm back, missed me?" he asked

"Jack." Jacob replied nodding his head to acknowledge him but walked straight passed him

"What that's it?" he asked, 

"No hi Jack, long time no see, how ya been, welcome back, how was the trip?"

"I'm a little busy Jack." he replied,

"Yeah, where's the fire? What's with everyone around here and where's Sam got to, she's not in her lab."

"In hospital." Jacob replied,

"What?...since when?...what happened?" Jack asked.

"Since last night, Teal'c and Jonas are with her." Jacob said, 

"She's fine, the baby's healthy and....." Jack stopped him there,

"Baby...what?...she followed my order and got a life? That's great Jake, congratulation's Granddad." he said,

"I'm heading over to see them now." Jacob replied.

"Mind if I come along?" he asked,

"Sure."

"Who's the lucky father?" Jack asked out of curiosity,

"You never got any of the calls we left trying to find you?" he quizzed,

"No, why?" Jack asked.

Jacob took a deep breath before continuing 

"Jack you're the father."

"What, no way, I can't be," he was fidgeting awkwardly, not knowing what to say to the man that stood behind him 

"Excuse me." he said turning and heading back to the elevator.

Jacob waited for the doors to open again, Jack stepped out and restarted the conversation with him. After about five minutes the older man stopped Jack in his tracks to get a word in, 

"It's true Jack, believe me."

"That's nice, now if you excuse me I think I have a lot of paperwork that I can find to do somewhere." Jack replied,

"You're not coming then?" he asked,

"Oh believe me I think Sam will thank me for it."

"I think you should."

"Why I haven't been around so...anyway she'll be better off without me around." Jack said as he walked away down the corridor.

"Jack!" he shouted,

"What?" he replied.

"Get your sorry arse back over here."

"Why?" 

"You are the father of my Grandchild that's why and I'll be damned if Sam is going to do this by herself." he replied,

"What do you want me to do Jake?"

Jacob stood in front of him and gave a 'like you really need me to tell you' look, Jack's eyebrow raised slightly as he processed everything, scrunching his face muscles a little he sighed. 

"Yeah ok right, I'll go, but it doesn't change anything."

"Change what?" Jacob asked,

"That I can't be there for the kid, Sam might not want me around. I did bolt for England instead of staying remember." he replied.

"Sam wants you around I'm sure." Jacob said,

"With my record I wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Charlie."

"Jack listen I know it must have been hard, it shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake, a horrible accident, you couldn't have known it was going to happen."

"I should have been more careful." Jack replied,

"Maybe you should have Jack, right now we don't have to debate if you are to blame for the accident or not. Charlie is a part of you and that will never change, but there's someone who wants to give you a second chance to get things right. So it's up to you if you want to take it." Jacob said. 

Jack turned to walk away from Jacob who stood and watched him, then he turned and started walking to the elevator. He waited for the doors to close then heard an all to familiar voice as they were about to shut, 

"Jacob wait!" Jacob moved to hold the lift but pretended not to have heard him standing with his back to the elevator doors,

"Jacob wait!" the voice shouted again as he stopped dead just before stepping inside. 'For Jack O'Neill, that has to go down as the quickest time he's ever run down a corridor around here before', Jacob thought to himself as he turned around to face him.

"Jack."

"Any chance of taking another visitor along too?" he said, Jacob nodded and stepped to the side to allow Jack to stand beside him. 

The ride to the surface seemed to take forever especially since the sudden silence Jacob was given him,

Jack slid down to sit on the floor with his back to the wall, Jacob continued to stand but gave a slight look over at Jack without his noticing. He had to do it, something inside him said he had to do it even if it was Jack and even if he already had a lot to sort out already.

"I said to talk to her." Jacob said,

"Hhhhhhhhmmmmmm." was the reply.

"Jack." his head shot up as his name was spoken,

"What?"

"I said to talk to her at the party." Jacob repeated.

"Oh, uh, we did" Jack replied uncomfortably. 

"So I see."

"We did...we just…You know…"

"Decided it was about time I had another Grandchild?" he asked,

"Not exactly."

"Then what?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know."

Jacob was silent for a long time which actually scared Jack a lot, he was making him wait, sweat it out a bit.

"For what its worth Jack, thanks." he said finally,

"For?"

The elevator doors opened. 

"Come on." he said with the biggest smile on his face, 

"It's time to go meet the newest member of SG-1." Jacob continued.

Jack's eyes lit up as the words were spoken and he jumped to his feet and followed Jacob out the elevator hoping he remembered where he parked his truck.

"So Granddad did we have a boy or a girl?" Jack asked,

"Wait and see, wait and see."

"Aaaawwwwww come on throw me something." Jack replied,

"You'll see soon enough." Jacob answered.

=^=

As always read and review! 

P.S. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far ^_^


	5. AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!

This story is now going to be posted by the person who wrote it, yes…that means Kp finally decided she would come 'out of the closet' as she describes it. The currently posted chapters will stay here I think, excuse me while I ask her…

Yep, the new chapters will be posted under her name and the chapters that have been posted on under my name will remain. Basically we're just making it awkward for you! ^_^

NEW CHAPTER LOCATION = Under the author name Kp

Enjoy them folks, I know I do ^_^


End file.
